Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 4.
Here is part four of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland. Cast *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Alice's Sister *Hello Kitty as Dinah *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as The White Rabbit *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Doorknob *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as The Dodo *Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Robby (from Pingu) as The Walrus *Pingu (from Pingu) as The Carpenter *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Female Characters as The Flowers *Count Duckula as The Caterpillar *Squeeks the Catterpillar as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bird in a tree *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Cheshire Cat *Berk (from The Trap Door) as The Mad Hatter *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as The March Hare *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Doormouse *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Card Painters *Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Snoops as The King of Hearts *The Clowns (from Dumbo) as The Card Soldiers Transcript *Butch: Oh, the sailor’s life is the life for me, how I love to sail on the bounding sea, and I never never ever do a thing about the weather for the weather never ever does a thing for me. Oh, a sailor’s life is a life for me, tiddle um (prrt, prrt) tiddle dum dum dee! And I never ne… ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove! *Sheep: Where away, Butch? *Tillie: Butch? *Butch: Three points to starboard. Follow me, me hearties! Have you at port no time at all now, haha! Oh… *Tillie Moon: Mister Butch! *Sheep: Johoho, and a bottle of sea, we love each time… *Tillie: Please! Please help me! … Um, pardon me, but uh, would you mind helping me? Please? Yoo Ho! Yoo Ho! Help me! Please! Help me! *Butch: Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, never a beginning there can never be a stop to skipping, hopping, tripping, fancy free and gay, I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday. Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, once we were behind but now we find we are be-forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. For backward…I say! You’ll never get dry that way! *Tillie: Get dry? *Butch: Have to run with the others! First rule of a caucus-race, you know! *Tillie: But how can I… *Butch: That’s better! Have you dry in no time now! *Tillie: No-one can ever get dry this way! *Butch: Nonsense! I am as dry as a bone already. *Tillie: Yes, but… *Butch: All right, chaps! Let’s head now! Look lively! *Tillie: The white rabbit! Mister Rabbit! Mi- mister Rabbit! *Toothy: Oh, my goodness! I’m late! I’m late! *Tillie: Oh, don’t go away! I’ll be right back! *Toothy: I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Tillie: Don’t step on the fish! Eric, there, watch it there stop kicking that mackerel! William… Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof